In a manufacturing process of a tire, various tests are performed on a vulcanized tire for quality inspection. As a system for testing a tire, there is a tire uniformity machine for measuring uniformity of a tire, or a tire balance measurement apparatus for measuring the balance of a tire. In the system for testing a tire, a tire holding apparatus which holds a tire which is a test object is used.
For example, a tire holding apparatus is disclosed in PTL 1 to PTL 3. In the tire holding apparatuses disclosed in PTL 1 to PTL 3, a lower rim and an upper rim which are attachable to and detachable from each other are used so as to hold a tire with a desired width dimension. In the tire holding apparatus, inflation processing is performed in which a tire is held so as to be interposed between the lower rim and the upper rim and air is fed into the inside of the tire. Accordingly, in the tire holding apparatus, a pressure inside the tire increases to a value close to that in a use state so as to simulate a use state in which a wheel is actually mounted.